Recently, several kinds of golf balls exhibiting both high bounce resilience and a soft feel when hit have been proposed. One example of such a golf ball is a multi-piece golf ball in which the ball is composed of a plurality of layers. Generally, in a multi-layered golf ball, especially in a golf ball that has three or more layers, a highly rigid core is covered with an interlayer that has relatively low rigidity, and the outer surface of the interlayer is covered with a hard cover. This arrangement aims at attaining both high bounce resilience and a soft feel when hit by virtue of the rigidity of the core and the softness of the interlayer. One example of such a multi-piece golf ball is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 1991-52310.
However, golf balls having such a conventional multi-layer structure do not always exhibit a satisfactorily soft feel when hit and further improvement in this regard is desired.